


Ardency & Assassinations

by Monarch372



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassins Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin’s Creed III: Liberation, Assassin’s Creed: Revelations, Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate, Betrayal, Death, Drama, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Married Life, Romance, Time Travel, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Violence, assassin’s creed - Freeform, break ups, rating will likely change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: The more they looked at her, the more they pondered just how much she’d transformed them. How much she’d made them reconsider their priorities.Perhaps it wasn’t about being an adept assassin, but being a good person. A better person.Someone deserving of her love.(I do not own assassin’s creed.)





	1. Gifts of Dawn (Ratonhnhaké:ton/Reader)

As the sun shone in from the window, I nestled deeper into Connor’s strong arms. I hummed in response to the sunlight against my skin, a welcome contrast to the cold from the harsh winter months.

Being with Connor certainly made things better. His temperature naturally ran higher than the average person’s. On cold nights, after bathing ourselves and executing the proper care, we’d retire to bed. He’d encircle my much smaller body in his arms and pull me against the broad, massive expanse of his chest. 

He always seemed calmer when I was near him during the night. I liked doing things this way as well. We could protect each other from any dangers that came under the blanket of darkness and stars.

I turned in his arms, taking great care not to wake him. I quietly studied the lines and angular points of his face. I’d memorized every single scar and stray mark, mentally taking note of any new appearances. Still so beautiful. Could those tiny imperfections really even be deemed as such? They took nothing away from his overall beauty.

On the contrary, they added to his overall character. They showed a man of endurance and determination. Someone who wouldn’t be stopped until he accomplished his goal. I smiled at the accuracy of the description.

That’s definitely Connor.

Suddenly, his arms tightened around me. “What are you doing?” His voice was gruff and raspy due to disuse. His eyelids flickered open with little to no struggle. 

He’d been up the entire time.

I smiled, looking down into his maple-colored eyes, illuminated by the light of the sun. I leaned forward to kiss his nose.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

He smiled and my heart jumped in elation. Due to the stressful burdens that he bore, it was rare to see Connor outwardly showcasing happiness these days. I cherished every moment of joy with him. Especially in our profession. 

“About?” He inquired, pulling me closer. 

“Mostly you.” I told him honestly. There was no need to hide anything from Connor. He was so loving and kind, and he deserved those things back a thousand times over.

He seemed a tad bit bashful at my veracity, yet a curious glint still shone in his eye.

“I hope these were... good thoughts.” He struggled for a better word. I knew that he wanted to say more sometimes, and he naturally wanted to revert back to his native language. I vowed to become fluent in it one day. It was a very beautiful language and I didn’t want to hinder Connor from expressing himself due to my limited understanding.

I grinned even more. “They were wonderful thoughts. How else would I view the one that I love most above all?”

His skin darkened and he reached for my hand beneath the blanket. We interlaced our fingers, staring earnestly into each others’ eyes.

“I deeply love you as well. More than I myself can even comprehend.” He expressed adoringly.

Now it was my turn to be bashful. I buried my face into his neck, pressing a kiss there. He sighed in quiet content. 

We had a long day ahead of us. We were heading into Boston to acquire some items for the manor.

Ah, but there would be time to worry about that later. At the moment, we just wished to hold onto this moment in time and never let go.


	2. Dissolved Bonds (Ratonhnhaké:ton/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mutual breakup between the two assassins, things hadn’t been going too smoothly.

“You are upset with me.” Connor noted. Stopping in an alleyway and blocking my path.

I glowered up at his imposing frame. “You’re a perceptive one.” I responded acridly. 

He narrowed his eyes at me. His russet colored skin shined persistently against the shadows cast off by his robes.

I inwardly cursed myself for noticing. I didn’t get to think of him that way. He was no longer mine.

He clasped his hands together in front of him and sighed. “(Y/N), what have I done to garner such distaste from you?” 

My heart constricted painfully at the apparent exasperation in his tone. When we were romantically involved, his dealings with me had always been earnest, if not a tad bit passionate. Now he saw me as a tiresome pest.

I pushed those thoughts away, not wanting him to see how upset I was.

“Nothing of vast importance. Come, let us continue our mission.” I attempted to move past him, but he wouldn’t budge.

I threw my head back and groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. Why was he being so difficult?

“I- I’ve noticed that your behavior towards me has been exceedingly different ever since we have disbanded our courtship.” He spoke quietly, almost carefully. Like he didn’t want to scare me off.

I stared at the frayed scarlet lining of my sleeve. “I am not talking about this.”

“(Y/N), we both underst-“

“Connor! Please, if you don’t mind, I’d like to complete the mission and return to the homestead!” I interjected frustratedly. 

His lips were a firm line. His muscles were as taut as a drawn bowstring. 

“So be it, then.”

And so we continued on our journey.

I had never felt so cold before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one is actually something older that I’ve had put away somewhere, and a follow-up has already been written. If you guys want to read that one, let me know!
> 
> Next Chapter: Evie Frye


	3. Neglect (Evie Frye/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has been busy tracking down the piece of eden, and has unfortunately neglected you in the process.

I watched in reverential awe as the wayward breeze sweeping through the train caused the few stray locks of hair that weren’t braided back to sway. The lantern resting on a far corner of her desk casted a brilliant, warm and captivating light across her face. The orangish light from the flames merging with the bright shade of cyan from her eyes only further intensified her radiance.

I wasn’t at all surprised to see that her focus belonged solely to a literary work at the moment. Something about the arcana. I was, however, shocked to find that I felt somewhat envious of the book, held firmly in her sure hands.

I supposed it was a bit juvenile, but I couldn’t deny that I’d wished to garner her attention and focus to the extent that the book had managed to. I longed to say something, anything. Alas, my fear of causing the enrapturing, alluring mirage to dissipate prevented me from doing so.

Fortunately, the option wasn’t exclusively mine.

“(Y/N), darling was there anything that you needed?” 

I was almost ashamed of how my heart nearly jolted out of my chest at the sound of her voice. In my eyes, Evie could make anything sound like the sweetest song. Like a siren.

Beautiful.

Yet dangerous.

I didn’t fear her. How could I? When seeing the love and admiration mirrored in their lover’s eyes, how could one ever feel any terror? To feel the need to run away from them and their waiting love?

On the contrary, I wanted to go to her. To exhibit my love and accept her loving advances in return. I would’ve loved nothing more than to do just that.

But Evie was preoccupied. She always seemed to be these days. What with tracking down the piece of eden, and her targets, there never seemed to be any time for her to rest. 

There never seemed to be any time for us.

“Oh! I, well, I was only dropping by to make sure that you were alright. All seems to be well, so I’ll just be on my way!” I scrambled, ill prepared for such a conversation.

She narrowed her eyes, and I had to consciously withhold myself from sighing at how her nose scrunched up in the slightest way. Or at how the facial shift caused the light to illuminate her countless, endearing freckles.

“I’m quite alright... although, I can’t say the same for you.”

She bent the top corner of the page in her book and promptly closed it, placing it on the waiting table beside the armchair. She stood, smoothing down her white over shirt and approaching me. 

I looked down, suddenly afraid. Evie knew that I wasn’t being honest with her. But, I didn’t want to sound needy by whining that she didn’t spend enough time with me.

She gently placed a hand on my cheek, prompting me to look her in the eyes. Behind the meticulously placed, impenetrable mask that Evie put up, there was genuine worry. Directed towards me. My heart broke even more, suddenly upset that I was the cause of her concern.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, you can always tell me what’s bothering you,” She imparted earnestly. Her tone was gentle, so as not to chase me off. She was well aware that there was more bothering me than I was disclosing, but she wouldn’t coerce me into sharing how I truly felt. I sighed in resignation.

“Please... don’t take this as an attack, or an accusation, but...” I hesitated, assessing her to gauge her reaction. Her eyebrows furrowed, and I could tell that her interest was piqued. I almost felt silly for thinking that she would become angry, and I proceeded.

I opened my mouth to speak once more, hesitating once more when my attention was captured by a familiar item. 

The vibrant bracelet twinkled in an almost morose way, reflecting my mood. I’d never forget the day Evie had given it to me. She’d been gone the entire day, finally returning late in the evening. I’d bombarded her with questions, fretfully looking her over to ensure that she was alright.

She’d smiled fondly, reaching into the pocket of her overcoat and retrieving a lustrous bauble. 

A beautiful bracelet of pearls. It may have appeared simple and discreet, but I greatly adored them because Evie had been the one to give it to me.

Without any forethought, I spoke once more. 

“I miss you.”

Silence. I’d never known how raucous and clamorous it could truly be.

Evie had stilled against me and my eyes snapped up, suddenly fearful that I’d upset her in some way. 

Nothing of the sort had taken place.

There was genuine confusion, realization, and then tremendous regret.

“Oh (Y/N), I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I’ve let this happen.” She apologized profusely, bringing her hands up to her head and massaging her temples. I could see the exhaustion on her face, but she held it at bay. Always putting her duty before her wellbeing.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her near to me.

“It’s alri-“ I began, only to be interrupted.

“No it’s not. This is my fault, you deserve so much more than to be cast aside. It was never my intention to neglect you, (Y/N),” She interjected, looking and sounding terribly contrite. Her eyes showed nothing but immense remorse and regret. 

Evie was nothing if not genuine, and I knew for a fact that her actions hadn’t been intentional. Besides, had I voiced my feelings earlier, this likely could’ve been resolved sooner.

I shared this with her, though it did little to alleviate her guilt. I reached up and brushed a wayward lock out of her face. When I went to return my hand to my side, she held it to her cheek. I leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. It was a small act, yet so much at the same time.

She searched my face for a moment longer before resigning and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, desperately hoping that we’d never have to let go for any reason.

“I’m going to make this up to you darling, I swear it.” She vowed, underlying tones of lethargy in her voice.

“I don’t doubt that at all sweetheart,” I murmured, reaching down and intertwining our fingers. I brought our hands up and kissed the back of each of hers. She drew circles on my palms with her thumbs. Simple ministrations that she knew would bring me peace after an argument.

“But for now, you need to rest. We both do,” I continued, arching an eyebrow, daring her to argue my proposal. She smiled softly, allowing me to lead her to bed.

I nestled closely against her chest, sighing in content as her arms encircled my torso. Things may not have been perfect, but they were undeniably right.

The way that her arms tightened around me, told me that she felt the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would’ve liked to make a better ending, but I wanted to hurry and get this chapter out for this week. Thanks for reading! I’m thankful for the kudos and bookmarks! Please, don’t hesitate to comment if you’d like! I’m always willing to respond and chat! Bye for now!
> 
> Next chapter: Jacob Frye


	4. Plans (Jacob Frye/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob sure is taking his position as a gang leader seriously.

I sprinted forward across the uneven cobblestone road, leaping off the ledge of the overhang and onto the top of the passing train. I briefly reveled in the feel of the wind whipping past my face in the cool, evening air. 

I landed steadily on the heels of my feet and hopped down onto the platform in front of the decoupling system. I could already hear the sounds of the rooks laughing and talking. I smiled softly at their camaraderie and crossed over into one of the train cars

Warms greetings of “Hello (F/N),” and “Good evening miss (L/N),” echoed throughout the train as I passed through each car. Every word was returned with a smile and a demure response, even in my haste to reach the front of the train. 

I stopped short when I saw Agnes carrying trays of food and drinks towards the back of the train where the gang presided. She peeked over a large iron pitcher to grin at me.

“Oh, Hello (Y/N)! How are you?” She greeted amicably, setting the trays down on a nearby counter.

“Quite alright today Agnes. I hope that the same can be said for you.” I declared, staring at the towering trays of delicacies. I was unable to discern how exactly she’d managed to balance them so perfectly without any mishaps.

She laughed heartily. “Don’t worry about me. After all these years I’m used to tending to others with great appetites!”

I smiled at her in return. Agnes had an almost preternatural motherly attitude and it showed itself most often in her interactions with the rooks. She ensured that they were well fed, listened to their woes, and patched up their uniforms when they’d become damaged.

I made a mental note to gift her with something she’d be greatly fond of to show my appreciation for all that she’d done. 

“If you’re looking for Jacob,” she winked, “He’s in the third car making plans.” I thanked her and continued on my way, curious as to what these ‘plans’ were.

When I arrived at my destination, I at once realized what Agnes had been referring to.

Before me stood Jacob, leaning over a mahogany desk and studying something. His hood was drawn over his head and his gauntlet was off of his forearm and on top of the smooth surface.

I took a step further into the room and examined what the focus of his attention was.

It was an aged parchment paper with London’s boroughs on it. Each borough was sectioned off and identified by the gang leader of each one. All of which were ruled by the Blighters, aside from Whitechapel. The Rooks, led by Jacob had taken back control of the borough only weeks prior.

“Planning to disable another Blighter hideout?” I queried, quickly scanning over the notes that had been scrawled out in each section.

“One of the rooks managed to intercept a messenger of a Blighter and brought him back here. Poor sap told me everything I needed to know before I could even begin to interrogate him.” Jacob informed with a hint of amusement. His eyes roamed the paper intently, analyzing and examining the information.

“He said that there was a Templar stronghold amongst a cluster of tenement homes in the strand. My search for it this morning would’ve went much more quickly if he’d been able to give me an exact location. Nevertheless, I was able to locate it.” He shared quietly, careful not be too loud lest any prying ears heard.

I looked up at him, seeing the dedication and determination in his eyes. I felt a sense of pride swell within me. Everyone had always written Jacob off as an incompetent assassin lacking skill merely because he preferred his own way instead of the traditional routines of our predecessors. I’d always known that none of that was true, and seeing him so focused and set on seeing this through only reinforced that belief.

I looked back down at the piece of parchment, studying it with a renewed vigor. “What do you intend to do with this information.” I inquired, wondering how he would proceed knowing the location of a place teeming with Templars. 

“We leave tomorrow at dawn.” He informed, eyes never straying from the aged parchment. 

I stared up at him. “Jacob, are you sure that would be wise?” I questioned, concern welling up inside of me. I found myself wanting to accompany him, fighting side by side to ensure that no harm befell him. 

I mentally sighed. how selfish could I possibly be? There were innumerable amounts of people in the gang risking their lives and all that I could consider was the wellbeing of one person? Yet, I couldn’t fully regret thinking this way. I did love him after all.

“Have you no faith in me? I’ve thoroughly analyzed the area and taken into account the great concentration of Blighters that will be present. I’ve examined the inner workings of this plan to the point that its success is nearly unquestionable,” Jacob imparted confidently, looking down at me with that familiar glint in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I sighed.

“Nearly?” I asked, not at all liking those odds.

He rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed his gauntlet, walking away from the desk and over to the bookshelf. Cartridges for hallucinogenic darts rested in between a space of the shelf. He selected a few and began to place them into the proper place in his gauntlet.

“Clara informed me that there are more than a few children working in Southwark’s factory district. I plan to investigate tomorrow evening and formulate a plan to free them soon after.” He said resolutely, bracing his hand against the desk as he made small notes on specific areas marked on the map. He’d made his way back over to the desk to make more plans.

I nodded in approval. “You seem to have this well planned out.” I stared out of the window beside me, watching London’s landscape pass us by.

“If only the council could see us now. Perhaps they’d be proud if they could get over their indignant attitudes.”

Letters from George told us that the council was none too happy about the three of us embarking off on our mission to liberate London without their permission. I could only imagine how remiss they were. 

“Spare me. If we blindly followed the council’s orders like the others, London wouldn’t be liberated for another century or so.” Jacob responded irately. We all were exasperated with the council’s decision to lie dormant as the Templars ran the spirits of the people of London into the ground.

London had been under the Templars’s control for over a century now, and the council had stayed their hand, outright refusing to act against their rule. They’d done nothing aside from showcase their own cowardice.

“Surely the council knows that we’re gone by now. I’ve no doubt that they’re immensely upset about us leaving without their permission.” I said, grimacing at the thought. I was none to eager to return to Crawley and face the council.

Jacob scoffed.

“Their permission? They can spout their nonsense about patience and striking at the right time all that they like. It’s all merely a ruse to obscure their fear of the Templars. Maybe if they hadn’t been so ‘patient,’ London could’ve been free from Templar influence long ago.” He remarked irately.

He was right, and we both knew it. To be honest, it was highly likely that the council was aware of this as well. However, no one would leap at the chance to address their own shortcomings. 

The progress that we’d made in such a short time was undeniably more than the council had made in a century. Our success so far had been unquestionable, and there was no possible way for the council to contest that. 

“They can’t deny the progress that we’ve made in a matter of only two months. Even if they are upset with us, there’s no reason to wish that we’d stayed behind now.” I said confidently.

“Exactly.” Jacob seconded, coming to stand before me.

“I know that what we’re doing is right, and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.” I confessed, looking to gauge his reaction.

He grinned and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. “I’m glad that our plans are aligned, love.” 

I pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw and asked him a question that had been eating away at me. “Would you like for me to accompany you and the rooks tomorrow morning?”

Jacob smirked. “I was under the impression that you’d already be attending.”

And so it was settled, I would be fighting with them tomorrow morning to gain a portion of territory in the strand. Hopefully everything would go as planned.

Even if things didn’t, I had full faith in us. We’d pull through together. 

We always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I’m actually thinking about writing a part two to this where the big fight with the Blighters actually happens so let me know if that’s what you guys want! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Mending (Ratonhnhaké:ton/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to ‘Dissolved Bonds’

His hands drifted upwards to cup my face, staring earnestly into my rapidly watering eyes.

“I am alright.” He spoke softly, attempting to alleviate my concern.

He hadn’t spoken to me in that tone in a long time. A pang of nostalgia pulsed through me. I thought of times that were now only a distant memory.

How was it that he could sit before me, bloody, bruised, and exhausted yet still be so willing to comfort me, whose discomfort was merely emotional?

His selflessness knew no bounds. It was no difficult task to gauge exactly why I had loved him so.

I stopped myself. ‘Love, you mean.’ I mentally corrected. I figured that after my zealous reaction to his absence and his intended execution, there was no denying my unyielding ardor for him.

I ducked my head as tears trailed down my face. 

“Please, do not cry.” He begged forlornly. 

I couldn’t help the small sob that escaped me. Connor’s body slumped. He slowly lifted my head and wiped the few tears that’d escaped away.

“Everything is alright (Y/N)... I am fine...” He soothed, drawing me closer to him. I felt a calming sensation fall over me.

“Everything is alright...” He whispered in his native language. I recognized the familiar stress of the syllables and nuance of particular vowel sounds. He’d spoken such words to me quite a few times. Most often when I was trembling in his arms from a particularly horrid nightmare.

I looked at him. He stared back at me, unyielding; unrelenting in earnestness and intensity.

After seeing this, the last of the reserves that housed my restraint dissolved.

I leaned forward and kissed him. I felt everything that I’d pushed down for so long in that moment. Yearning, sadness, regret, passion, and much more in a ravaging torrent.

He was unmoving. I began to pull away, worried that I’d overstepped and somehow ruined our relations for good now.

I couldn’t have formed a more erroneous thought.

It seemed that the loss of my lips against his alerted him, because as soon as I parted from him, he pulled my body flush against his own and kissed me with even more intensity than I had bestowed him.

I entangled my hands through his gleaming ebony locks of hair and he rested one hand against my waist, and the other against my back as a support.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned back onto the bed. His hands crept beneath my thighs to support my weight as we kissed. 

“Connor...” I murmured in between kisses. I leaned further into him, and he leapt forward, capturing my lips once more with surprising ferocity. 

I rested a hand on his abdomen, feeling the solid, strong muscle there. An action that I’d missed more often than I’d like to admit. Connor tensed and his breathing hitched. I initially took it as a good sign before remembering that he was injured.

I pulled back suddenly.

“I don’t wish to cause you any further injury.” I voiced my concern, resolve faltering at the unadulterated love and passion in his eyes.

“Wounds will heal at their own pace. The time has come for us to mend the inner wounds that have plagued us for much too long.” He crooned, pulling me closer to him once more.

I stared down at the bruises littering his torso and the superficial laceration across his chest.

“In time Connor. I promise.” I vowed, pressing another kiss to his collarbone and one final one against his lips. I lingered there a moment longer before pulling away. As I stood to leave, he gently grasped my forearm.

“Does this mean..” He trailed off. 

I knew what he was asking. Would we continue our courtship?

“I’d like to think so. Do you feel the same?” I asked, trying to appear impassive. He smiled.

“I’d like nothing more.”


	6. Enflamed Passions (Ratonhnhaké:ton/Reader)

He descended upon her without warning, capturing her lips. The force of the action caused her to brace her hands against the mattress to support herself. She met his kisses with equal intensity, capturing his bottom lip in between her teeth. 

Connor’s hiss tore through the poignant silence; a duality of discomfort and pleasure. Her legs, previously dangling off of the edge of the bed, had mysteriously wound themselves loosely around his waist. He gripped both of her thighs, hoisting her off of the bed and pulling her closely against his torso.

Everything was happening so fast. She could feel him everywhere, and it wasn’t enough. The overwhelming sensation was so much, yet insufficient at the same time. She wanted more. She needed him in every possible way that could be devised.

Somewhere along the way, her hands had become entangled in his gleaming ebony locks. She gently tugged, testing his reaction. 

She wished that she had done it sooner.

A low, throaty groan was released from him and he kissed her deeply, moving forward until her back was against the wall. He left a trail of eager kisses down to her exposed collarbone. 

She all but mewled, arching her back against the wall to allow him more access to the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. Her hands seemed to have developed desires of their own, slipping seamlessly up his torso to trace the raised muscles of his abdomen. She was nearly trembling with anticipation. 

Connor lowered her chemise to reveal her shoulder, leaning down once more to adorn the junction there with kisses. She sighed in pure bliss, sliding her hands down even further.

“So beautiful.” He murmured, watching awestruck as a sliver of moonlight danced across her features. Her heart soared. She stared up at him, unguarded and vulnerable.

“I’m yours.” She professed earnestly. He drank in the image before him with an insatiable hunger. The purest of lakes would not have been able to quench his thirst. He needed to be sated.

She intended to do exactly that.

She reached for his breeches and he began to remove them. She started to undress herself.

Then, something cruel happened.

A wave of sunlight overtook her room, causing her to awaken. She could hardly believe her disheveled state. Her breaths were harried and she felt feverish.

She sighed. Life was cruel indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This was a short little Drabble that I just wrote and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Your thoughts are always welcome! I’d love to hear what you guys think, so don’t be shy to let me know! Until next time!


	7. Yearning (Jacob Frye/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confide in Evie and the eldest twin gives you a helpful nudge in the right direction.

I hummed lightly, steadying myself as I leaned ever so slightly forward over the factory’s edge. I was grateful for the cool rush of wind that danced around me, serving as a welcome distraction. I sighed quietly, careful not to disturb my silent neighbor.

Moments like these were greatly appreciated, and I never took them for granted. I was always appreciative of Evie’s quiet, yet firm presence in times like these. I was lucky to have crossed paths with her in this lifetime.

“You seem to be quite alright now. Has the time away calmed you?” She inquires. The disruption of the silence does not feel foreign or discomfiting. Evie has a way of making things seem easy. Actions that would’ve been met with some form of difficulty and resistance from others, just happened to come naturally with her.

Two decades of camaraderie played a hefty role in this mindset, I’ll admit.

“Yes, I’m much more docile now if that’s what you’re asking.” I inwardly wince. I hadn’t meant to sound so acrid and biting. She seemed to have known this, because she actively ignored my tone and continued.

“Jacob’s blaming himself, you know.” She tells me. She doesn’t look at me. She doesn’t have to. We both know how I’m taking this.

“I know. I wish he wouldn’t.” I answer, my voice nuanced with morose tones.

“I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same if I were in his shoes, dearest.” She responds. I look down at my gauntlet, particularly interested in how the sunlight glances off of the fine metalwork.

“It’s not his fault.” I mutter resolutely, tracing patterns onto the ledge. Evie arches an eyebrow.

“Is it yours?” She queries. It feels rhetorical. I answer anyway.

“I believe so.” 

Evie tuts in disapproval, and I continue before she can go off on a tangent about how I shouldn’t blame myself. She really was too good to me.

“I just.. I can’t. Not with Jacob.” I confide. Within seconds, I realize how badly this can be perceived. I look up, watching for her reaction.

She appears to be offended, but only for a split second before she schools her expression. 

“Are you saying there’s something wrong with my brother?”

I almost feel affronted. I’d never think anything remissible about either of the twins. I cared much too deeply for them to do so.

“Of course not. I was referring to my own shortcomings.”

Evie exhales sharply, a sure tell of irritation.

“I greatly tire of hearing continuous, self-deprecating commentary from you and my brother in regards to your imminent courtship.” She remarks, voice laced with vexation.

I stop short and turn to face her, struggling to believe what I’d just heard. 

“Do you mean to say that Jacob feels the same?” I ask her, whispering almost. It couldn’t be true. Then again, Evie wouldn’t sport about something such as this.

She rolls her eyes tiredly. I know that there is no malice behind it, but I still inwardly wince. Was it really as outwardly apparent as she made it appear?

“Why do you inquire about things that you already know to be true?” She answers with a question, clearly and thoroughly exasperated.

Before I can respond, she speaks again. “Jacob is wholly smitten with you, my friend. Surely you’ve seen the lingering glances and the extra care that he takes around you, just to list a few extents.” She trails off knowingly, waiting for me to remember.

I think back and am shocked to realize that what she is saying is true. He’d been acting different towards me for a while now. Subtly to me, yet obvious to his twin.

“Even if he does feel the same, I’m not sure how I’d even go about addressing it with him.” I mutter, staring out over the ashen, moonlit landscape.

We sit in silence for a few more moments before Evie places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“I can tell him that you have something to speak to him about and you can meet him on the train in an hour or so.” She offers. 

There was a certain thrill that came with the idea of confessing to Jacob. Of course, I feared rejection, but more than anything I wanted him to know. 

And there was no time like the present.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not particularly pleased with this one, but I wanted to get an update out this month! If you want a part two let me know! The next update should be starring a different assassin then you’ve already seen so stay tuned! Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome! I always love to hear your thoughts so never shy away from commenting! See you in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading! I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter! If you’d like to see more, let me know in the comments, or if you just want to talk about something in the book that you like or dislike, feel free to! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Bye for now!


End file.
